


Facing your past

by TatiRena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatiRena/pseuds/TatiRena
Summary: Harry gets a letter from Dudley, time to facing his past
Relationships: Dudley Dursley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 10





	Facing your past

When Dudley and Ann were expecting their first child, Dudley had started thinking more about Harry. It was a thought that was nagging him and wouldn’t leave him alone. He had finally confided in Ann. Told her all about the cousin he grew up with, how they had lived together, and how awful Harry had been treated. He told her how they hadn’t talked since they were 17, but left out the parts with magic. He though revealing himself as a bully to the woman he loved was risky enough to begin with.

Ann had reacted much better than he expected. She had been sad, but also understanding. She had focused a lot on the man he was today and had suggested he reconciled with his past. Ann was studying psychology, and he suspected she used a lot of her knowledge to handle the information. 

Dudley decided to contact Harry. They hadn’t seen each other since that day on Privet Drive, and it took a while to figure out how to contact him. Dudley had looked through the phone book, tried to spot owls with letters in their beak, but eventually had simply put a letter in the mailbox, addressed to “Harry Potter, Hogwarts”. He hoped the school would know where to find Harry, and that someone at the post office knew how to find Hogwarts.

A few weeks later Harry received a letter by owl at his kitchen window. It looked rather battered and was forwarded from school. He squinted at the unfamiliar sight of a stamp, until the name on the return address caught his attention. He hesitantly opened it and read carefully through the content of the single page letter.

Ginny walked into the kitchen as Harry was finishing the letter. 

“What are you reading?” she asked casually, noticing the worry lines on his face.

“It’s from my cousin” Harry answered darkly before putting the letter down and leaning on the counter. 

Ginny knew they were not talking. She also knew about the cupboard under the stairs, how Dudley had chased Harry around when they were kids, and all the crummy things that had happened through the years. She never met Dudley, but she pictured him as a fat kid with a pig tail, so she wasn’t exactly scared of him.

“Did something happen?” she asked carefully, looking at Harry staring at the floor.

“What? Oh no. He... um… he wants to meet”

Harry continued staring at the floor with a puzzled and confused look at his face, unsaid memories flooding through his mind. He suddenly looked up and cleared his throat.

“I am obviously not meeting him, so it doesn’t really matter”

Ginny looked at her husband, crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

“Why not?”

This seemed to take Harry aback. ”You know how he used to be? he’s a bully.”

“Used to be… when you were kids?” she looked at him quizzically. “Last I checked bullies don’t write their targets and asks to meet them”. She knew she was pushing it, but she also knew Dudley still bothered him, and that he best dealt with issues if he could face them head on.

Harry scowled. “No, I guess not. But do people really change?” He looked down accusingly at the paper on the counter again, trying to avoid Ginny’s stare.

“Well, he may have strutted around the place with his friends when you kids, but people can change”

Harry snapped his eyes up at Ginny with a dark stare, that she had never seen directed at herself before. His whole face went dark, and she faltered a little. She had obviously hit a nerve, started regretting pushing him, but she was not known for backing down.

“That was the exact same thing Snape said about my dad” Harry said coldly and walked out the room. Ok, maybe she should have backed down, but it was too late now, and he would be back once he was ready to talk.

The next two days Harry boarded himself up at work and did what Harry did best. He brooded.  
_________________

Harry was confused. How dare she compare Dudley to his dad. But then again, she hadn’t, he’d done that himself. But they were not the same. Not at all. Were they? He didn’t even know his dad that well, he didn’t remember him, only had second accounts from James’ friends. And that blasted memory from the pensive. Maybe they were the same? Was he making excuses for his own dad? If only he had someone who had known James enough that they could help. But there was no one left.

After two days his stubble was uncomfortably scratchy, and he was stiff from sleeping on the couch in the office. That meant he had to go home and face Ginny, or grow a beard. But he had worked it out. James had bullied Snape, but Snape had been an aspiring death eater and a threat to Lily, and that justified it in Harry’s eyes, although it wasn’t handled well. Dudley had bullied Harry for fun, encouraged by Vernon and Petunia. They had called Harry a freak, which Dudley very likely had believed. Dudley had thought he was justified in what he did. But the last time they saw each other, Dudley had spoken up for Harry, although it was more a recognition that he wasn’t a waste of space.

He was going to meet Dudley. He could always hex him if he hadn’t changed.  
_________________

When Harry arrived home, it was clear Ginny was relieved. And angry. Leaving home for two days with no word was not a good thing for your relationship… noted.

He sat awkwardly on the sofa, looking at anything but his wife and clasped his hands nervously in his lap. He felt like being send to the Headmaster’s office and was relieved when she spoke first.

“Never. Do. That. Again!” She was pacing the room now, reminding him of Mrs. Weasley after they arrived in the burrow with the Ford Anglia. She clutched and released her hands a couple of times, taking deep breaths, before plopping down on the sofa next to him. Her breath started shuddering and he realized she was crying.

“I’m sorry” he said softly, enveloping her in a hug. “I shouldn’t have taken it out on you”.

“No, you shouldn’t, you promised me you would never leave without me again”

Harry ducked his head. He had promised her. He had to do better.

They sat quietly for a while, realizing how much they missed each other.

“I’m going to owl him tomorrow” he said carefully “I’m going to see what he wants”. He could feel her nodding against his chest.

“After all, if he’s still a bully, I can always give him another tail”  
_________________

Ann had suggested they met at a pub and have a pint while talking it out. They did meet at a pub, but it took more than a few pints, as well as something slightly stronger. Harry had cast a few privacy spells before they started talking, but as the night wore on, so did the spells. The other patrons at the pub noticed the pair in the corner booth, switching between being angry and emotional. A few words got through and at the end of the night, it was pierced together that the men were long lost brothers, someone named Robby, or Dobby, had died, there had been a war and a cupboard, and the dark-haired man was dying, or had died. The last part was a little unclear.

They stayed until closing time, now laughing maniacally at something to do with a crashing car when spilling out the door, although no one knew how that could be funny, and stumbled into the dark together.  
_________________

Harry woke with a hangover tearing through his head. He couldn’t see anything. Glasses, he needed glasses. He reached out but couldn’t find them anywhere, but his hand found his wand. Perfect.

“Accio glasses”

Glasses in hand, he slowly sat up and put them on his nose. He was on a sofa. Not his own, the Burrow? He put a foot on the floor and felt something solid. Dudley, Dudley was on the floor. Ohhh… that’s right.

He looked up and locked eyes with Dudley’s wife. She was standing crossed armed, probably about to give them a rant. But she had a weird look at her face and was staring straight at Harry’s hand. What was in his hand? He looked down and saw his wand. His… oh… oops.

This was going to be a long morning. Good thing there hadn't been a need to hex Dudley.


End file.
